La tribu de las 10 mujeres
by DevilMaidOtaku
Summary: "¿Crées que has dado lo mejor de ti? ¿Acaso no entiendes?" "Si no buscamos a algo o alguien que nos ayude... Nos extinguiremos..." Esos comentarios vienen frecuentemente en la cabeza de estas 10 mujeres, que buscan sobrevivir de su propio bosque... Se arrepienten de haber matado a todo humano visitante, y si ven una oportunidad, la aprovecharan.. No más OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, asi que les introduciré un poco, Soy Devil, Me pueden llamar Devil-chan.**

 **Este fic trata sobre 10 personajes de Inazuma Eleven, que además, se enamoran de 10 OC's**

 **al final del fic les dejaré la ficha. Máximo cupo de 9 personas. no aceptaré más por el momento, ya que soy muy nueva y con demasiados OC's me dará una taquicardia y daré mucha pena... mucha...**

 **Sin más, el fic!**

 _El bosque_

Un chico a rastras se levanta por la mañana, abre un ojo y después el otro. Ahora lo recordaba.

 _-Flash Back-_

El viento soplaba fuertemente, habían 10 chicos, todos ellos ninjas, todos en un mismo lugar, se conocían unos a otros, el lugar, una colina, rodeada de colores verdes alrededor de una de las llanuras de Japón. En lo más alto de esta colina había un árbol de cerezo muy tupido, teñía el suelo de su color rosa.

Los 10 chicos estaban alrededor del arbol, 4 de ellos sentados en un extremo de este, uno acostado, reposando su cabeza en el árbol, 4 sobre este árbol y uno apoyándose a este sobre un pie, con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, vigilando.

Unos de ello hablaban de tonterías, otros dormían en el árbol y otros sr dedicaban a observar el paisaje, sin saber que su vida, en unas pocas horas, estarán a punto de ver su vida delante de sus ojos.

Las horas pasaban, y esta decena se sentía cansada de estar allí, con el atardecer tornando todo de rojo, decidieron partir.

-¡Despierta Endou!- Dijo un peli parado cabello crema, sus ojos miraban al de su compañero, mientras este no quería despertar-

-¿Ah si?-dijo uno de cabello rojo, lacio, ojiverde, sacó un shuriken de una bolsa verde, y lo lanzó a el mechón de cabello mas alto de Endou, casi acertando en el blanco, si no hubiera sido parado por el de bandana naranja- Endou... ¿Acaso has parado mi shuriken? ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí?-dijo en tono de burla el pelirrojo

Solo se escuchó el bostezo de Endou y una rodilla por parte del de cabello pelicrema

-¡Idiotas! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! Se hace tarde...-dijo uno de los chicos, un poco mas alejado de ese trío que se la pasaba riendo.

Se decidieron por seguir caminando.

Luego de algunos tropezones por parte del torpe de Midorikawa, lograron llegar a un enorme bosque tupido, color carmesí, teñido por el atardecer que casi desaparecía.

-Fudou... ¿Estas seguro de que eso es un atajo?-pregunto el peliazul

-A mi no me parece que lo sea... Mejor acampemos en algún lugar...

-Tonterías... Sigan caminando...-dijo el de rastras incredulamente

Endou se dedicaba a temblar, no por miedo, sino por frío

Tachimukai se entretenía viendo su respiración congelada volverse blanca como la nieve.

-Algo me dice que esto no está bien...-dijo el peliverde inseguro

-Idiota, ya casi llegamos...-dijo uno de los chicos, de mohawk

-Goenji... Deja de pisarme los talones...-dijo el pelirrojo a Goenji

-No soy yo...-dijo el pelicrema

Para cuándo se dieron cuenta... No podían ver nada, y no por que llego la noche, sino, por que los árboles habían escondido cada rayo de Sol que quedaba

-L-Lo lamento...-dijo el menor de todos, Tachimukai- No puedo ver nada..

-No te preocupes...-dijo el pelirrojo

De repente, se escucharon un tipo de lanzas o arpones incrustarse en las piedras del camino, se habían metido en el lugar equivocado, con la gente equivocada

Se escuchaba el crujir de los árboles.

Cuándo se dieron cuenta, todos estaban amarrados a una sola soga, los 10 pegando cabeza con cabeza y hombro con hombro.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos?-dijo una voz a lo lejos

-¿Que rayos está pasando!?-dijo alterado el peli rosado que había intentado animar a sus amigos en todo el camino por el bosque

Unas voces rieron

-No los maten... Llévenselos...-dijo una voz grave y sensata, pero femenina

-S-si...-dijo una de ellas, dudosa.

Lo ultimo que muchos de los chicos sintieron fueron unos golpes con armas de hojalata y golpes, quedando totalmente noqueados.

 _-Fin Flash Back-_

-Rayos... He perdido la noción del tiempo... Y de los días...

-T-tengo frio...-dijo el peliazul, temblando

-No he comido nada en dias...-dijo Endou

Y uno tras otro se quejaron.

Suficiente..-Esto le dio mucha cólera a Kidou, que golpeó la pared del el calabozo, donde ahora estaban encerrados y encadenados, con ese golpe logró llamar la atención de todos- estas cadenas están muy viejas y oxidadas... Si logramos que alguno se suelte... Podemos irnos de aquí...

Y cuándo termino de hablar... Todos empezaron a tirar de las cadenas, en el intento de ser libres...

Cuándo se oyeron unos pasos a lo muy lejos.

 **Bueno, ahora, la ficha:**

 **Nombre:(Nombre del personaje)**

 **Apariencia física:(muy detallada por favor)**

 **Personalidad: (Por favor nada demasiado sínico y loco, está bien con decir que es una carnicera derrocha sangre(?))**

 **Pareja:(Escoge a uno de los 10 chicos, menos Tachimukai, el es mío(?)**

 **Lista de chicos:**

 **Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Goenji, Kidou, Fudou, Tsunami, Fubuki.**

 **Mascota:(ya saben, un perro, un gato, un ave, lo que sea, si quieren una piedra, pero es opcional(?)**

 **Arma: (El arma que usará tu personaje, ya saben, katanas, cimitarras, espadas, dagas, lanzas, cuchillas y lo demás)**

 **Vestimenta ninja: Color del vestuario, si tiene decoraciones en el traje, o algo, si trae amuletos o algo por el estilo**

 **Extras: Poderes, parte de relación con otro personaje (no puede ser amorosa), objetos específicos que lleve con ella como catalejos, fotos y cosas así.(explicar si tiene alguna relación sentimental)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Disclaimers: No me pertenece ni Inazuma Eleven ni las OC's, corresponden a sus respectivos dueños.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cazando miradas

**Hola! Perdonen si es muy corto pero el fin de semana iré con unos amigos a una maratón de Lol y bueno... Jaja**

 **gracias a las que me enviaron OC's aprecio todos sus esfuerzos! Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!**

-  
Los diez chicos jalaban sus cadenas con fuerza, empezaban a sudar y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos estaban rojas y desgastadas por el esfuerzo.  
De repente Tsunami cayó y detrás de el las cadenas se rompieron  
-... Uff... L-lo logre...-dijo para respirar hondo y luego levantarse, les ayudó a todos a soltarse y cuando se dieron cuenta ya todos estaban fuera del calabozo  
-Debemos buscar nuestras armas...-Dijo el del Mohawk, que marchaba adelante  
-Ni lo pienses... Necesitamos alimento..-dijo el de rastras, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido  
-No es tiempo de pelear... Hay que dividirse...-dijo, mientras los miraba sabiamente- Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Endou, Kidou y yo iremos por comida... Los demás busquen las armas..-dijo autoritariamente.  
Luego de unas palabras cruzadas más cada uno se fue por donde le correspondía  
El grupo liderado por Goenji salió de aquella construcción tan deteriorada, el Sol brillaba tremendamente, cegando a los 5.  
-¿Dónde guardarán la comida?-dijo Kazemaru, tapándose los ojos por el Sol.  
-Si querían comida se la debieron haber pedido a Devil-sama!- Dijo con una chica de cabello oscuro hasta las rodillas de mediana estatura.  
Los ojos de Kazemaru y los de la chica se cruzaron, y antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca y pronunciar algo, ella lo interrumpió:  
-Me llamo Tetsuyo.. Y me parece que quieren escapar... ¿Eh?  
-¿Y si queremos que?-dijo Yuuto, sonriendo  
\- Son unos idiotas.. Sooooraaa~ Ven y ayúdame!  
Luego de unos segundos un pequeño gatito negro salió de un arbusto, haciendo que los 5 se tuvieran que agarrar de las mandíbulas para no reir.  
-Esto es lo que nos va a detener..!?-dijo Endou incrédulo  
-Mh... No!  
Luego de estas palabras un "lindo gatito" llamado Sora salió del arbusto, era un tigre rayado blanco  
Este calló las risas de todos con un rugido  
Tetsuyo se dedicó a partirse de la risa.  
-La próxima vez...-Dijo Kidou retrocediendo igual que los demás- Si es que hay una... Simplemente mantén la boca cerrada...-dijo pra encontrarse una mata a de mango rojo chocar contra su cuello, esta arma era empuñada por Tetsuyo  
-No, no...!-dijo la chica pícaramente, riendo- síganme para que cazen su comida..-dijo sonriendo- ¿Y los otros? Ayer conté 10...  
-Se fueron a buscar nuestras armas...-dijo Endou, otra vez, estúpidamente...  
Tachimukai se le salio una risita y se escondió la cabeza en sus manos  
Kazemaru le dio un zape en la frente y suspiró mientras Endou recibía caras de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros.  
-Están muertos... Las armas están en la habitación de Devil-sama! Es mejor construir unas nuevas que enfrentarse a ella..  
Los chicos cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

-¡MUERAAAN!-gritó una chica de cabello verde oscuro, con los ojos grises y una marca negra en su ojo derecho en forma de triángulo.  
Su piel es blanca y es bastante alta.  
Tenia un traje ninja blanco y una marca de guerra en el brazo derecho. En su mano. Su arma era un circulo de hierro con varios picos puntiagudos, que se utilizaba con bumerang.  
Lanzó su arma, a la que le llamaba "Destructora a domicilio" hacia los 5 en conjunto... Casi cortándole la cabeza a Tsunami.  
A Hiroto le raspó la mejilla, la "Destructora a domicilio" regresó a su dueña.  
Devil sacó unos shurikens de su cinturón y los lanzó, dejando a los 5 pegados a la pared.  
Levanto el arma...  
Y...  
Una delicada mano salvadora se posó sobre la de Devil.  
-Y-yukiko...-Dijo la peliverde  
-¡Hola chicos! ¡Disculpen a Devil-sama! Parece un poco ruda pero por dentro es muy tierna...-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica peli verde  
-N-no es cierto...-dijo con las mejillas rojas.  
Los ojos rojos de Yukiko se encontraron con los de Devil.  
Esta solo suspiró y se sentó en una mesita, jugando con sus pulgares.  
Yukiko sonrió y se acercó a los chicos, soltándolos de los shurikens.  
-¿Quieren té y galletas?-dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las manos  
-S-si por favor..-dijo el peli plata, sentándose, igual que Midorikawa y Tsunami.  
Hiroto se tocó el estomago, frunció el ceño y se sentó.  
Devil bufó y miró a Fudou.  
-Siéntate antes de que te corte la cabeza...-dijo Devil furiosa  
Fudou la maldijo por dentro y gruñó.  
Yukiko río y sirvió el té y las galletas a todos, le hecho una ojeada al peliplata y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le guiñó provocándole un sonrojo.  
-¿Y las demás?-dijo Devil, aún enojada.  
-Están cazando... Menos Tetsuyo... Ella se quedo cuidando el huerto...-sonrió tiernamente

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto saldrán mas OC's! Tengan paciencia!**

 **gracias por leer!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: La cacería

**Hola!**

 **les traigo el capitulo 3!**

 **Ya me leí y releí todas las fichas! Y a la que le toque de última en el fic, se casa de primera(nope) Creo que meteré 3 en el último cap de "presentación", asi queeeeeeeee...**

 **Acá va el capítulo!**

Unos ojos grises brillaban en medio del bosque, varios lobos la rodeaban, entre sus dedos tenia varias dagas al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía con fuerza, los lobos corrían hacia ella, cuándo estaban muy cerca dió un salto y las cuchillas danzaron en el frío viento cortante, la sangre se esparció por el suelo, sonrió, se acomodó su cabello y siguió su camino por las ramas de las arboledas.  
-Ah... ¿No que estabas cuidando el huerto?  
-A mi nadie me dice que hacer...-dijo Tetsuyo mientras se lanzaba un mechón a un lado de su cara, se le salio una risilla y siguió- ¿Dónde están los jabalíes...? Pensé que era temporada...  
-Al este..-dijo para luego convertirse en una pequeña ave para dejarlos atrás.  
Esto dejó a los 5 anonadados..  
-¿Que... Acaba de pasar...?-dijo el menor  
-Es Black.. Es un poco... Alejada... Pero cae bien... Mientras no la hagas enojar...-dijo para dirigirse al este junto a los otros

-¡Ufff!-exclamó una chica pelirrosa de  
Amplias caderas y buen cuerpo, su cabello ondulado estaba, ahora, totalmente lacio, gracias al peso del agua, su kimono estaba lleno de tierra y mojado, llevaba una caña de pescar con la que había pescado una bolsa llena de peces  
-¡Trajimos lo de mañana!-dijo para exaltar a Yukiko, que casi se le cae la taza de té.  
-Ah... Gracias!-dijo para sonreír nerviosamente, haciendo como que nada pasó  
Devil se levantó y se llevó la red de los peces a la mesa dónde se ubicaban los cinco.  
-Y... ¿Que hacen... Ellos... Aquí?-dijo para mirarlos sin confianza  
-Anda que eres desconfiada...-dijo Fudou para intentar hacer una de sus técnicas de intimidación  
-Cállate..-dijo Devil para jalarle un pequeño cabello y arrancárselo.  
Fudou se tuvo que hacer el fuerte para que no se le saliera una lágrima, ya que eso duele mucho. (D:)  
El sonido de un animal olfateando llegó a la habitación.  
-Ven acá!-dijo la pelirrosa para abrazar y acariciar un pequeño zorro, que era su mascota.  
-¿Dónde estará Calipso? No puede tardar tanto buscando esa flor...-dijo Yukiko para mirar a su alrededor  
El típico sonido de un águila se escucho a lo lejos, que llegaba con una pequeña flor, pero esta águila tenía un color gris intenso, dejó la flor en las manos de Devil y se fue de allí, saliendo por la ventana.  
-Tardaste mucho Black... Me preocupabas...-dijo Yukiko mientras la veía irse.  
El zorro de la pelirrosa gruñó al ver aquella esplendorosa ave.  
-Por cierto... -dijo Devil para darse la vuelta- Si no lo saben... Ella es Sukurako Kitsune...  
-¡Holis!-dijo cambiando de cara repentinamente, había entrado en confianza rápidamente con ellos..  
-Ejem... Vive en el Dojo del frente con sus dos hermanos...-dijo Devil para avanzar- Ahora... Si no quieren que los matemos a todos y los quememos...  
Las dos chicas atrás de ella rieronpor el comentario de su amiga.  
Los cinco estaban totalmente confusos y asustados.  
-Tienen que trabajar para nosotras... Los mandaremos a hacer tareas que hacemos nosotros a diario...  
El pelirrojo casi escupe su té sobre el ninja-surfista.  
-Espera... Acabas de decir... ¿¡Tarea!? ¿¡Trabajo!?  
-Exacto...

Las risas se oían al este del bosque, cerca de un hermoso río cristalino.  
Los 6 exploradores del hermoso bosque se calentaban frente a una fogata, reían y comían peces que se cocían casi a la perfección por el calor de la enorme fogata.  
-¡Y luego Devil empezó a comer barro!-dijo gritando mientras los 5 ninjas reían a carcajadas.  
-¡Ese día pasamos tanta hambre... Que nos olvidamos de que era comida y que no! ¡Malditos hongos alucinógenos!- Para que entiendan explicaré: Devil se comió unos hongos alucinógenos tontamente pensando que eran de los buenos y todas empezaron a reírse de lo que hacía, ya que no tenían comida y estaban en medio del bosque sin comida, ya que era invierno.  
Mientras tanto Tetsuyo estaba muerta de la risa, ellos ya se habían quedado dormidos.  
La noche había llegado junto al sueño de los chicos.


End file.
